


On Baked Goods and Late Night Surprises

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Baking, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Prompt Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin, Angela and Broadway cooking up a surprise for Elisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Baked Goods and Late Night Surprises

Title: On Baked Goods and Late Night Surprises  
Fandom: Gargoyles, the Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: General Audiences  
words: 725  
Prompt: #56 breakfast

 

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

 

"On Baked Goods and Late Night Surprises" by karrenia

With Angela’s assistance Broadway had searched all over the spacious kitchen for the ingredients listed on the back panel of the cake mix package. They had already placed three to four mashed bananas in a dish on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen but were now looking for baker’s sifted flour.

“You’d think with all the stuff in here, it would be easy to find,” he complained.

“Maybe Xanatos doesn’t have to cook for himself,” she remarked.

Broadway slowly nodded his head as he mulled that over for a moment, and then replied. 

“You’re right, he probably has an army of servants to do that sort of thing for him.”

“It would appear that way,” she agreed and went back to perusing the rows and rows of stacked shelving in the pantry until, right when she was about to give up, she found what they had been looking for. She reached up and took it down, handing it to Broadway. “Here, I think that’s the last of what we’ll need to make that banana bread.”

“Do you think Elisa will like it?” he asked, a bit nervously.

“I think so,” Angela replied. “I shall go warm up the oven.”

“Okay, then I’ll get started on the batter.” 

With that, they worked in compatible silence until at last it was time to pour the batter into a baking dish and they put into the oven, but even so, at the very last minute Angela, inhaling the aroma of the as yet unbaked bread, could not help but dab a finger into the mix and splatter a little bit of it onto her mate’s face. He spluttered a bit but took her teasing, which it was, in his usual good-natured stride.

They laughed. “I will get even with you for that,” he said half-laughing, half-mock-seriously.

“No doubt, you will,” she replied with a smile.

They sat at a table while they waited for the bread to bake and when the timer on the oven  
went off they took the bread out. 

The aroma was rich and yeasty and it smelled even better than either of them had thought it would. They looked at each other, and somehow, by unspoken agreement, they began to eat one of the two loaves of bread. It was only after it was mostly gone, that with a flush on his face, Broadway said. “It’s a good thing we doubled the recipe because otherwise there will be none left for Elisa.”

“A very good thing,” she agreed. “You know, we make a pretty good team.”

“Yeah, we do, but we shouldn’t eat all the products of our work, right out of the gate.”

“Guys, are you in there?” Someone asked from outside in the hallway.

“It’s Elisa,” Broadway whispered.

“Yes, we’re here!” Angela replied.” Come in, we have a surprise for you.”

“I’ll be right in,” she replied and pushed aside the door and came into the kitchen, “What’s up?” she asked.

Broadway shifted in his seat and then invited Elisa to sit down. Angela nudged with him with an elbow and cleared her throat. He swallowed and then said. “It’s like this, you see, I, I mean we wanted to make you something special, and while I know it's technically not breakfasting time for you, we thought you might like some, uh, banana bread instead.”

“Banana bread?” Elisa echoed. “That was very sweet and kind of you both, thank you. But, really you did not have to go all that trouble.”

“I know, but we wished to do so,” replied Angela with a smile.

“Then, I can hardly refuse, can I,” replied Elisa.

“I’ll get a knife and a plate,” Angela offered. So saying she went over to the cabinets and got out a plate and then back over to the island to open a drawer for a knife to cut the bread loaf and a fork with which Elisa could eat her freshly served slice and then put it on Elisa’s plate. 

Elisa began to eat and with her first bite she realized it really did taste as good as it had smelled.

“Thank you, guys. It’s wonderful,” Elisa said. 

"You're welcome." Broadway and Angela replied, nearly simultaneously and then turned and regarded each other for a few seconds or two, then broke out into helpless, happy laughter.


End file.
